


Proving them Right/Wrong.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, this is written for shslrarepairs week!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1.  Aquamarine: Courage, fortitude, dispel fear, good luck stone.</p>
<p>Pairing: Gundam Tanaka x Tsumiki Mikan. ((Gundamikan/Gundamiki/Bandage Buddies.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving them Right/Wrong.

Day 1. Aquamarine: Courage, fortitude, dispel fear, good luck stone.

Pairing: Gundam Tanaka x Tsumiki Mikan. ((Gundamikan/Gundamiki/Bandage Buddies.))

///

'Tsumiki Mikan--you're a cowardly bitch.'

The words are plainly written onto her desk, words thick and pure black. She can smell the extra thick sharpie off of it, and it seems the writer pressed extremely hard in order to stain the wood properly. The message barely fit on her little desk, but Mikan could read it just fine. Her eyes watered bright blue, hands clenching the hem of her skirt.

She was proving those words already. Crying like the little coward she was, whoever wrote the message down would be grinning now, all teeth and gums at such an reaction. Once she started down that road, Mikan's breath caught in her throat as she imagined everyone, everyone in her classroom all staring, staring and jeering and laughing at such an baby.  
A part of her reveled in the idea of all that attention, even if it was negative. But most of her didn't feel up to the concept at the moment, and simply focused on wiping her face. Mikan wasn't going to show her tear covered cheeks to her mental audience, not yet.

But yet, when she turned around, there was a single physical specuator, behind the second row of desks. 

Gundam Tanaka.

"I-I-I-I'm so, s-so sorry!" Mikan cried out immediately, heart racing at the sight of the boy. He had such an intimidating look and air around him, and so she never interacted with him before hand. Even when she had begun to see how soft he could be, around the few friends he had and his animals, she always stayed back.

"I-I d-didn't m-mean for y-you to s-s-see m-me cry! I-I'm sorry I m-made myself uglier in f-front of you! P-Please, I'll l-let you hit me i-i-if you don't hate me f-for t-this!"  
For a good few seconds, Gundam didn't say a word. He slowly turned his head to the left, arms crossed tightly. With every second, she became more and more frightened. She even began whimpering, like a cornered prey animal. 

Finally, he turned his head back to Mikan. "Hitting you? I am no petty foe, Tsumiki-san. I shall not pointlessly pummel you for the sake of undeserved punishment." She took in a gasp. Undeserved..... punishment? 

Was he saying she didn't deserve those things? The beatings, the taunts, the graffiti?

Gundam titled his head slightly, staring at her desk. His eyes widened, only for a brief moment, when he saw what it said. But his face returned back to normal within a second.

"Tsumiki-san, I respect your strength to handle the words of the roaming monsters.... but you should clean that up. I believe a strong potion with the cleansing fabric will do away with it, just fine."

Her tears were gone, replaced by sheer confusion. Mikan just let out a small, "eh?", to verbally show her emotions. Gundam stroked his chin in thought.

"I believe, in your language, it is called 'rubbing alcohol and a rag'. Am I not correct?" 

"Y-Y-Yes, you a-are... I-I'll go g-get them!" She started to walk to leave the room, but Gundam stepped in front of her. Mikan took a few steps back and gulped.

"They're in the second drawer at the teacher's desk. He has already revealed the lack of traps or entrapment spells within it, so you do not have to worry about this being the sin of thievery." Mikan nodded, heading over to the empty desk. Class had not started yet, but she had arrived early by accident when her alarm clock glitched on her.

She found the rubbing alcohol and the rag, carefully pouring the right amount before scrubbing her table. She pressed hard, and eventually the cruel words were fading away.

Gundam stood, watching her, but never said a word as she continued to erase the words away. Finally, once it was all gone and the cleaning supplies put away, Mikan turned to him.

"Th-th-thank you for t-telling me w-where t-those things w-were..." she held her hands, close to her chest. "S-Sorry f-for not t-telling you 'thank y-you' e-earlier, Tanaka-san...."

"You're welcome, and do not worry. Only mortals fret about such things, Tsumiki-san! But I, Tanaka Gundam, has been transcending you beings from the moment I was born! FUAHAHAHA!" The loud laugh startled Mikan, and her hands covered her ears out of reflex.

She immediately regretted it, by the way his eyes widened and he developed a frown. "I'm s-s-sorry for being s-s-such a coward, T-Tanaka-san!" 

"That was my fault, and so I apologize." He stated calmly, but it was clear he had something else he wanted to say. He hesitated for a good few seconds before going through with what he wanted to say out loud.

"You are not a coward, Tsumiki-san. You are a castle, held up by shaky, simple bricks! And yet, you face through the worst storms and attacks, keeping yourself grounded. And-"

"B-B-But...." She interrupted. "I-I cry all the time.... I-I scream l-l-loudly and worry a-about e-everyone too much...."

"Your reactions.... they are certainly surprising, but it is not inherently cowardly. The person who hides a blank face is often the one who is the most terrified! I proclaim this is true!" She stayed silent, and so he continued. His face was becoming pinker, and he tried to hide it by adjusting his scarf to go up higher.

"The healers... are they not supposed to care? What is the good of a healer with no heart behind it? Nothing!"

"T-Tanaka-san.... why are y-y-you being s-so nice to me....?" She simply asked, tears beginning to run down again. 

Now the scarf went all the way up to his nose, but she could still see how his whole face was darkening. 

"Well..... I have just noticed you before, Tsumiki-san. I've been meaning to interact with you but.... I am poisonous. I must think of others before anything else, or I shall doom them into a terrible destiny."

"I....I...." Mikan could hear activity not too far away. Class time would be starting soon, she guessed. 

"......I shall leave you alone. I hope I have convinced you of your own strength...." He turned his back on her, but she could hear him just fine still.

"For as someone with a past like you, to still be standing and learning how to keep standing.... you must be at a another level. Perhaps.... perhaps even higher then me. Hmm.... yes....."

Mikan was going to say something, but then the teacher entered the room, and she let out an high-pitched squeal before rushing to her desk, and sat down, hands clasped neatly onto her freshly cleaned desk. 

Soon after, students began filling in the classroom, and despite her fear of eye contact during times like these; she still looked over at Gundam. He caught her a few times, and each time the smile she thought she saw seemed to get bigger.

**************************************  
The next day, there were no words or slurs on her desk. Instead, there was an folded up piece of paper, something round shaped clearly showing. Mikan trembled, looking around in the filling classroom to see any hints of who did it.

No one showed any signs, and that made her more nervous. It would probably be a filthy, old rock and the letter would say how it looked like her, or dared her to do something foul with it in front of everybody. She prepared herself for whatever her tormenter had in store for her, ready for the laughter of others.

She opened up the letter, and the round object slipped out. She managed to catch it before it fell onto the ground, hand clenched tightly around it. Mikan had to take a second to breath before she uncurled her hand, revealing what it was.

It was a necklace that had a gemstone on it.

It was in the shape of a teardrop, shining like a ocean, crystal clear. And yet, despite the gem being shallower than any small pool, it felt like she couldn't see anything but it's outer surface in it. 

It made her think for a brief moment, but then she remembered she still had a letter to get through.

_'To Tsumiki-san,_

_as a modern day nurse, I imagine you are not aware of the immense power that these gemstones can give. Many of your medical practitioners have dismissed these as simple hoaxes, but alas; I shall show you the truth of their immense power! I swear upon this on my Ice kingdom, I swear upon my life, I swear upon myself! Tanaka Gundam!_

_Now, Aquamarine is a gemstone that breaths in your own unluckiness and fears, and breaths out luck and courage. I surely do believe you are courageous enough, perhaps to the level of a high-ranking warrior, but you need to see that for yourself as well. I believe that having the gem provide some power to you will make you look upon it, and thank it for it's work; admitting that it has brought you strength and now that you have it._

_Do not worry about 'repaying' me, or any of the things you may be thinking. I only wish.... to see that gem around your neck, and one day, see your smile._

_\---Tanaka Gundam.'_

Mikan turned to look across the room, where Gundam was already looking at her. He looked at her, and she gave him a rarely seen, huge smile, tears running down her face with flushed cheeks. She even waved at him, giggling as she told him "thank you!".

He waved back, and loudly told her, "you're welcome,".

Mikan could hear a few students looking at her, a few giggling and a few whispering insults, but with the gemstone in her hands, she didn't have to worry for now. She sat down, and put it on, delighted how well it looked. She even thought that it would make her body less repulsive and she could make friends easier....

Mikan let out another giggle. Oh, the things the gemstone was making her imagine.

The things Gundam was making her imagine.

Maybe they would even become true, maybe with the gemstone and Gundam by her side.

But for now, it was just Mikan giggling to herself, Gundam not too far away; trying to cover the blush on his cheeks with his scarf, and the malicious remarks of everyone in between.

And they would stay strong, for themselves and for each other.


End file.
